


I Know What's Right

by onestepatatime



Series: Dwarven Theater in My Head [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst alert!, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime/pseuds/onestepatatime
Summary: Thorin has been estranged from his family for decades. Now he is in a coma after an accident. His (sort of) fiance, Bilbo, must now deal with heart wrenching medical decisions and Thorin's angry family. Dis Durin has never not gotten her way, driving her eldest brother away. Now she meets his hated fiance who may be the first person ever to match her stubborness. If she can't change Bilbo's mind, she will destroy him! Inspired by Sandra Bullock in While You Were Sleeping.The “bromance” concept fascinates me, as does angst apparently. So let’s throw the two together and see what we end up with.





	1. Making the Best of Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bromance. I didn't know how to mark the relationships, so I just chose general. If you're looking for a B/T relationship story, this isn't it. It's solely from Bilbo's POV. Thorin is out cold most of, and probably all of, this story. A certain muse kind of ticked me off recently and this story ensued. He wanted more screen time, so he got it, sort of.
> 
> Legal Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights are owned by their respective owners. I make no profit from this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has not been kind to either Thorin Durinson or Bilbo Baggins. That doesn't mean that they don't try to make the best of their situations with each other's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide whether to start with the boring morning routine or slam straight into angst and have the morning routine as a Ch. 2 flashback. Boring won the coin toss. It also means that I'll have to post Ch. 2 asap, or this will be one boring WIP not worth reading.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” Thorin’s voice slowly seeped into Bilbo’s dreams and consciousness.

“Biiilbooo!” The singsong chant was followed by a gentle hand touching Bilbo’s cheek. Thorin’s touches were always careful, always gentle. Bilbo grumbled as he registered the smell of hot chocolate held in front of his nose.

“Come on, sleepyhead.” Thorin set the mug back down on a breakfast tray. He helped the now awake, if not coherent, Bilbo to sit up. He pulled his own pillow over and propped said sleepyhead up into a sitting position.

“Comfy?” Thorin smiled and tucked the blankets around Bilbo even as he glared with bleary eyes.

“Quite. What time is it anyway?” Bilbo gave a half smile as the tray was set in front of him. A fluffy omelet, orange juice, milk; he sighed at the sight of his medicine container. He chose to concentrate on the toothbrush and tube of toothpaste. Thorin was always thorough.

“Six a.m., sleepyhead.” It was Thorin’s favorite nickname for Bilbo. “I have to go into the office for an early morning meeting with a client. That means that you need to get yourself up for your meeting with Primula.”

“I talk with her on Skype every Tuesday.” Was it Tuesday already? Even though Bilbo had been working from home for the past two years, his brain was still wired for a five day work week. “It was your idea, remember?” Bilbo couldn’t help but be sassy. He never got up before nine a.m.

“You left your phone in my car again, so I made arrangements for you. You really need to keep it with you for the reminders that we programmed into it for you, Bilbo.” Thorin set Bilbo’s phone on the tray with a dashing smile. As always, it was the latest model on the market, fully charged, and full of apps and reminder alarms that Thorin and Primula considered essential to daily life for Bilbo.

“Pity you found it.” The electronic leash made Bilbo feel like a child. He knew that Thorin had a tracker app on it, though he hardly minded. No amount of Primula’s mother’s chocolate cake would make him admit that fact, though. Nor that Bilbo considered both Thorin and Primula’s meddling a godsend.

“Anyway. You promised that you would actually leave the apartment and meet with Primula to look over the preliminary artwork for your newest book’s illustrations. She is quite excited to show you the work of the artist, a new chap in the art world, Ori something or other. I made you a reservation at the Chantilly Tea Room at half past eight.” Thorin opened up the curtains to still dark windows.

“It’s not too far.” Bilbo hid a smile; he had been wanting to go there for some time now. “I can pick up my med refills on the way back.” He got comfortable and took a bite of his omelet.

“You will enjoy your time with Primula and come back here to work on you novel, Braxton Brandybuck.” Thorin ruffled Bilbo’s hair, but he had a serious look on his face. “I will get your refills; you just concentrate on enjoying your day.”

“Ok. You are way too good to me, Rin Rin.” Bilbo rarely used his childhood nickname for the somber Thorin. It clashed in an endearing way with how Thorin was dressed in one of his most expensive, if rarely worn, tailored suits.

“You look nice, very professional.” Bilbo smoothed an imaginary wrinkle on a charcoal gray lapel as Thorin turned red and sat a moment. Thorin detested wearing anything but his jeans and loose sweaters over old, comfortable t-shirts.

“Let Primula walk you back here. I’ll be home for lunch; I trust that you can make pastrami sandwiches.” Thorin caught Bilbo’s hand, squeezed it to express emotions that he could never say, and was gone.

“Make pastrami…Hmff.” Bilbo drank his orange juice in a huff.

He was a classically trained chef, thank you very much. Lunch would be far more than meat slapped onto bread. Bilbo might not have worked in a restaurant in several years, but he still enjoyed making certain that Thorin’s meals included more than fast food and microwave meals. Bilbo had always been suspicious of microwaves. Really, who would eat something that was heated up with radiation?

When he had moved in, he had hauled Thorin’s downstairs and given it to the first panhandler that he saw. Bilbo and Maurice were now good friends, often found critiquing Bilbo’s latest writings over a meal.

“Yes. Maybe I’ll invite Primula for lunch as well. I doubt she would mind taking a detour to get a few things to add to the meal. A walk is just what I need today.” Now in a much better mood, Bilbo grabbed his phone to call his cousin turned publishing agent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo needs his friends' mother hen tendancies. Ori is a big fan before meeting the author, and a fast friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think that I would mention Ori's artwork without him? We need some adorable in a story full of angst.
> 
> Also, my experience is with someone who is hearing impaired. I have little experience with the deaf community at large beyond a basic sign language course, so please excuse any mistakes. I will fix any that are pointed out.

“Mother hens, the lot of you.” Bilbo muttered as Maurice delivered him not just to the Chantilly Tea Room entrance, but directly to Primula’s table. She shot to her feet and grabbed his arm.

“Bilbo, what happened? Did you get cold? You can’t get cold; it makes your breathing difficult. Did you take your morning medicine? Thorin will have my head if you return home in this condition. I’m calling your doctor.”

“I’m fine, Primula. No, I’m not cold. Yes, I took my medicine. Don’t call the doctor.” Bilbo was bundled up in two sweaters, a heavy wool coat, gloves, scarves, and mittens.

“Bilbo just took a wrong step on the front stairs. Seemed a bit distracted to me, so I brought him here myself.” Maurice sat Bilbo in a chair before helping him out of his coat and trappings.

“Thanks, Maurice.” Primula barely noticed him leave as she pounced on her cousin and put a hand to his forehead. Maurice had an odd fear of public places and other quirks that they were used to.

 “I’m fine, Primula.” Bilbo pushed her hand away. “I just had a bit of chest pain, the usual, and missed a step. I was holding the railing; I’m fine.”

“What did the doctor say at your appointment yesterday? Don’t make me call Thorin to interrogate him again.” Primula narrowed her eyes as she looked over Bilbo’s face.

“A small dosage increase; we’ll talk later. Who is this?” Bilbo pointedly ignored his cousin’s gasp of outrage and cut off her lecture about not calling her sooner by turning to the young man seated next to Primula’s empty seat. He merely hid behind the teapot.

“Hello, I’m Bilbo. You must be Ori.” Bilbo smiled and held out a hand.

“Ori is deaf, Bilbo. He can lip read, but he is very shy, especially today, as his translator couldn’t make it.” Primula made herself sit back down and smile encouragingly to Ori.

“I have a notebook to write in if needed. My brother, Nori, couldn’t come, but I wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity. ” Ori’s speech was soft, but he spoke clearly.

 _He must have lost his hearing as an older child, just like…_ Bilbo rubbed his chest.

“Bilbo, I’m calling your doctor.” Primula reached for her purse.

“It is nice to meet you, Ori.” Bilbo signed as he spoke. He continued at the surprised look on Ori’s face. “Forgive me if my signing is bad. I have not used it in a long time, a very long time.”

“I’m delighted to finally meet you.” Ori shook Bilbo’s hand, all shyness forgotten. “I just adore your character, Adnar, in _The Quest for Justice_.”

“Most people hate him, especially the critics.” Bilbo laughed. It had been several years and a lifetime ago since that book had been written. So much had changed for the better. Ever since Thorin…

“Bilbo, you’re daydreaming again. Writers, gotta love them.” Primula smiled over to Ori, but the young artist was unzipping an overlarge case and pulling out a pile of sketches.

“Adnar inspired me to go to art school, despite Dori’s protests. He wanted me to use my settlement money to go to law school. Then Nori quit his job and became my shadow so I could attend. But enough about me.  Primula showed me your rough draft for your new Valar series and I just had to at least try a few sketches. This one might make a good cover for the second book. It has a darker theme, but…” Ori chatted away excitedly.

“I know that Ori is an unknown, but I really think your styles match, Bilbo.” Primula hid a grimace at Bilbo’s blank face. He was picky to the point of being impossible when it came to his writings. Clashes with well-known artists in the past were one reason that she had chosen to suggest Ori. Bilbo was a sucker for an underdog any day of the week.

“I like him. You chose well for once, Primula.” Bilbo signed even as he was turned towards his cousin, motioning for Ori to keep talking. His face broke out in his mischief smile.

“You rat!” Primula laughed and turned to the waiter to place their order as Bilbo and Ori chatted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that my idea for Bilbo being an author who goes by a pen name is much like the Bilbo in Stasia's Unexpected Music. No stealing of ideas was intended, and I highly recommend this awesome story that they have updated every Saturday without fail for over two years. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2589326/chapters/5764841


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's reputation brings him a well paying project, and devastating news. A nasty slip takes away everything that he has worked so hard for.

“I do hope you understand the urgent nature of this matter, Mr. Baggins.” Thomas Fenton himself was sitting across the table from Thorin and his superiors. “I have OSHA and half a dozen other federal agencies breathing down my neck after this last collapse. My company’s stockholders have a meeting in thirty days and it’s no secret that they want to shut down this project. I have put my personal reputation on the line for this building and cannot afford any more incompetence or sabotage.”

Thorin took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. Fenton Industries was a billion dollar corporation. He had been shocked when he came in to his small architectural firm to find the construction tycoon waiting to specifically see him.

“So you suspect that someone has been playing dirty and set up your construction site to fail? That no one else will make the changes that you now need?” Thorin hoped that he had heard right.

“My own architectural firm recommends you, Mr. Baggins.” Fenton was tapping his fingers on the table as he glared at Thorin. This would not be a man who was easy to please. “You may have been hiding here in this small firm designing houses and shopping malls, but your reputation precedes you. You can make the design changes needed in the time frame that I have to work with. I cannot afford any more delays because of collapses and injured workers.”

“In all honesty, Mr. Fenton, Durin Enterprises with its resources could get this done much quicker. They are the best and you said that money is not an issue.” Thorin ignored his boss, Fred, as he choked on his coffee as he threw away their firm’s biggest deal ever.

“Durin Enterprises flat out turned me down. Thrain Durin would have happily taken on the challenge, I know, but his daughter laughed me out of her office. The old bastard had to up and die last year. Though they also recommended you. Mr. Baggins, will you take the job or not?” Fenton stood and held out his hand.

Thorin pushed back his shock as Fred nudged him. This was what Bilbo needed. All this was for Bilbo. With his heart burning in pain, Thorin swallowed and stood.

“I will accept this project, Mr. Fenton, if you double my fee.” The tycoon might be a tall, intimidating man, but so was Thorin. He glared as he held out his own hand.

“I’ll triple it.” The man gave a too firm handshake. Thorin was gambling with his own reputation, his own livelihood now.

\----

“Thorin, how was the meeting? Did you impress Fred yet again with your genius?” Bilbo’s cheerful voice practically sang out of the phone. He must be cooking lunch.

“I tripled my fee.” Thorin had left his superiors to work out the contract. He sat on a bench in the park across the street, staring at the frozen pond full of crashing ice skaters as tears began to fall.

“That’s wonderful, Rin Rin! You can pick up some champagne along with a few other things I need to finish this soup. Primula found the most amazing artist for my next book series and they’re here for lunch. You’ll like…”

Thorin let out a soft cry at the pet name. “Bilbo. I. I.”

Bilbo’s voice immediately changed to steel. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Bilbo, my father died. He died last year.” Thorin chocked up.

“Thorin, where are you? I’m coming to get you.” Thorin could hear Bilbo talking to Primula now. His grieving heart felt a twinge of gratitude; oh, his so loyal Bilbo.

“No, just stay and finish lunch. I’ll get your medicine and head straight home.” Thorin wasn’t about to have Bilbo come out in this cold weather all upset.

“Forget the medicine; just come home. Primula can have Drogo pick up my refills on the way home from work. I do pay her to help me, you know.” Bilbo’s voice was stubborn, and a stubborn Bilbo Baggins was not to be argued with.

“I’ll just stop at the coffee shop on the corner for a moment and get you a hot apple cider.” Thorin wiped his nose on Bilbo’s favorite scarf. He had to be strong for Bilbo.

“Just come straight home.” Thorin could hear the waiver of pain in Bilbo’s voice before Bilbo’s phone clattered to the floor and the call ended.

Thorin shot to his feet; he had to get home. He should never have called and upset Bilbo. With a last wipe of his nose on the matching mittens, he spied a cab letting off a passenger down the street.

“Wait!” Thorin raised his hand and raced across the park. The cab driver spotted him and nodded, though he looked impatient. Thorin wavered a bit off balance as he stepped off of the sidewalk to cross the street, missing the driver’s now alarmed face as he yelled something.

“Whoa!” Thorin tried to regain his balance, but his left foot came down on ice, sliding and pitching him forward. There was the sound of screeching brakes and a thud that brought a dull pain in his leg. Thorin felt himself tumble over a hood and the last thing he knew was exploding pain in his head as he hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a cliffhanger. We all knew that Thorin was going to get creamed. Isn't that the very reason that you are reading this yarn?


	4. Chapter 4

“Bilbo!” Primula grabbed him after the phone and ladle crashed to the floor.

“I’m fine.” Bilbo let her sit him down. “Please get my phone. I need to call Thorin back.”

 “You are not fine. Let Thorin handle whatever is going on. You need to relax, Bilbo. He knows better than to upset you, especially on the phone.” Primula grabbed the phone from Ori.

“Thorin is not fine! I need to call him back now!” Bilbo got up. “I’m sorry, Ori, but this is a bad time for lunch.”

“I understand.” Ori somehow understood Bilbo’s curt words not wholly in his line of sight. He reached for his coat.

“I’ll call Thorin. Don’t go anywhere, Ori.” Primula pushed Bilbo back into his seat as she walked across the kitchen. Ori fidgeted with his too long sweater sleeves as they sat waiting in grim silence.

“He’s not answering. You probably scared him and he’s rushing home right now. So stay seated and eat your lunch, cousin.” Primula pocketed Bilbo’s phone and began ladling out bowls of soup to go with the sandwiches waiting on the table.

\----

The silence was what scared Thorin more than the blur of people and lights. He was vaguely aware of the interior of an ambulance. He tried to feel behind his ear, but he was strapped down. The grim face of the ambulance attendant and shining lights blurred together into darkness. A faint wailing sound pierced the silence.

The sensation of the backboard being transferred to a gurney pulled Thorin into a nightmare. Faces, so many blurry faces, hovered over him. He felt his clothes being cut away as the faces spoke only silence, shone lights in his eyes. He couldn’t turn away, his head secured in a neck brace and something across his forehead. The trousers were cast aside, covered in a deep red. Thorin could barely see his bleeding mess of a leg.

Hands seized Thorin’s wrist. He felt his medical ID bracelet being tugged off. It had been a present from Bilbo when…When had they met again? It had been so long ago, yet not. Thorin felt himself sliding into darkness yet again.

\----

Lunch was an unhappy affair. Bilbo barely took a bit out of his sandwich and only chocked down a cup of soup at Primula’s insistence. After half an hour of no Thorin, Primula sent Ori home in a cab and sat with a Bilbo who refused talk to her as long as she withheld his phone.

The phone ringing broke the angry silence.

“See, Bilbo, something has just come up.” Primula answered. “Thorin, where are you? Bilbo is worried sick about you. You had better have a whopper of an exc…”

“I need to speak to Bilbo Baggins, please. Is he available?” A calm woman’s voice spoke, ignoring Primula’s outburst.

“Who is this? I’m Primula Baggins, Bilbo’s cousin. He’s right here.” It was clear that Primula wasn’t about to give Bilbo the phone.

“My name is Wilma Thompson. I’m a trauma nurse at Michel Delving Hospital.”

“What?!” Primula had been pacing the kitchen. Now she almost dropped the phone. Bilbo grabbed it and ran to the bathroom, locking the door.

“Thorin, it’s Bilbo. What’s wrong? Where are you?” Bilbo plugged his free ear as door pounding and shouting commenced.

“Is this Bilbo Baggins?” A too calm woman’s voice repeated yet again. Bilbo kicked the door back and mentally cursed his obtuse cousin.

“Yes. Where is Thorin?” Bilbo’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Thorin Baggins is being treated in the trauma unit of Michel Delving Hospital. He was brought by ambulance after being struck by a vehicle. The phone number on his medical bracelet and that the medical service provided listed you, Mr. Baggins, as his emergency contact and next of kin. Can you come right away?”

“I’m fifteen minutes away.” A numb Bilbo didn’t wait for an answer as he hung up. He unlocked the door and pushed past Primula as she stood mid pound.

“Bilbo, what kind of joke is Thorin trying to pull?” She could only follow him to his office.

“Thorin was struck by a car. I need you to take me to Michel Delving Hospital. Call Drogo so that he can meet us there.” Bilbo opened three different file cabinet drawers before pulling out a red file. Thorin had always prepared for everything that could happen in life.

“You need to sit down, Bilbo. You’re white as a sheet.” Primula was crying. Bilbo felt like he should be screaming, but in the numbness he calmly ran down a mental checklist.

“I need to get to the hospital. Either help me or I’ll call a cab.” Bilbo pulled on his coat.

“You’ll need more than a coat.” Primula searched the coat closet and pulled out a long forgotten beach bag. She went into the kitchen. “You’ll need your medicine, a change of clothes, and some food. Food definitely, hospital food is horrendous.”

By the time that Bilbo was bundled up again, Primula was hauling two beach bags full of his things. “You couldn’t function without me, cousin. A cab indeed!"

Bilbo held the red folder to his chest, barely registering the world around him as Primula ushered him from the elevator out to her car. The cold air and her insane speed were blurs, until they came to a screeching halt outside of an entrance marked Emergency Room in bold red letters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo realizes the quite real responsibility that comes with being kind of sort of Thorin's other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still alive. It just got buried and forgotten under my mountain of tissue and days in bed when I was really ill this spring.
> 
> I've tried to write realistic medical situations, but ER experiences and hospital procedures can differ. Also, it's just a story with the medical jargon being secondary to Bilbo's plight.

Bilbo didn’t know how Primula almost carried him through the ER doorway with two bulging bags in her arms. He stared at all of the seats full of people needing tended or those who worried over them or unseen patients already back in the ER. A gulp sounded in his ears when he realized that he was now among that unwanted group. Then he was standing in front of the triage nurse’s desk gripping the red file to his chest.

“I’m Bilbo Baggins for Thorin Baggins.” Those forced impromptu speeches in Speech class were coming in handy for being able to be coherent under stress. Bilbo did not want Primula to go into ‘take charge’ mode. Then he would have to go into ‘enraged chef’ mode to quell it. That type of temper laced behavior had been part of why he had to leave his profession.

“If you would come this way.” One of the two nurses took them to a smaller waiting room with the tv off, padded seats and somber pictures on the wall. It was rather different than the larger, outer waiting room with its tv blaring the news, stark white tiles, walls, and plastic seats.

“Dr. Moren will be here in just a moment. Is there anything that I can get you?” Her trained nurse’s eye must be seeing something the nurse didn’t like in Bilbo’s face.

“No.” Primula had already unpacked an old fashioned Tupperware lunch container and was shoving it and a bottled water at Bilbo.

“Thorin.” Bilbo’s eyes were pleading. He couldn’t manage another word for some reason.

“Please be patient.” The nurse smiled and left.

\----

Bilbo didn’t have to wait long. The doctor came in moments later to witness the lunch container hitting the wall.

“Mr. Baggins is in serious condition and will need immediate surgery, but he is thankfully stable. You can see him for a moment before his surgery.”

“Stay here, Prim.” Bilbo’s voice was pure anger. He didn’t need coddled, not this time.

Bilbo left his speechless cousin to clean up the food as he followed the doctor to a trauma bay. There, Thorin lay covered in bloody sheets and bandages, an oxygen mask obscuring his face but not the bruises forming.

“Rin Rin.” Bilbo managed to keep upright as he took in the neck brace and the news of his damaged legs. Amputation was a real possibility.

“I see.” Bilbo took Thorin’s left hand in his own and stared at the gold band on his ring finger. Real or not, he was Thorin’s fiancé and Bilbo would have to take care of him now.

“It’s time. You’ll see him very soon.” Two people came and wheeled the  stretcher away down a hall. Bilbo watched with eager eyes until they disappeared through a set of doors.

“You’ll need to come this way.” Someone sat Bilbo down at the registration desk. An unhappy Primula sat there holding his red file, but she handed it over without a word.

\----

It was half an hour later that Drogo showed up with Frodo in arms.

“How is he?” Drogo met them in the smaller waiting room. Bilbo was laying down on a padded couch/bench as Primula wandered through tv stations. Another family had joined them, but kept to another corner of the room as the waited for the outcome of their own trauma patient.

“Why did you take Frodo out of school? Paladin was going pick him up at 5.” Primula did not like to expose her son to germs. He also looked cranky, having been woken too soon from his afternoon nap.

Drogo deflected the question by concentrating on freeing Frodo from his snow suit. At 1 ½ years old, he looked around with wide eyes. Once put down, he began to wander around the room, inquisitive as ever. The other family stopped their worried whispers to watch.

“Has Bilbo thrown anything yet? I know all too well how you two get.” Drogo began tossing a favourite bright red ball with zebras on it that Frodo chases and brought back to be thrown again as he laughed in delight.

“Yes.” Primula sighed. Bilbo would hold in his temper at all costs with her adored son nearby. She weakly smiled as the other family asked the usual questions about his age, etc. At least Frodo was a bit of light in more than one situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source for trauma room information: miamivalleyhospital.org/Emergency-and-Trauma/Education-and-Support/What-to-Expect-in-a-Trauma/


End file.
